The present invention relates to a V-shaped automobile engine and more particularly to an accessory attachment structure for such an engine.
Conventional V-shaped engines have an intake manifold disposed in the V-shaped space between the pair of cylinder banks. Generally, the intake manifold and a throttle body assembled thereon are positioned in the V-shaped space. Where accessories such as an oil pump for supplying oil to a power steering system and a battery charging generator are installed, generally they are mounted on the end of the engine body that has the crankshaft protruding therefrom with a crank pulley and positioned on lower portions of outer side walls of the cylinder banks.
With the accessories thus attached, the cylinder banks are disposed in overhanging relation to these accessories which are positioned in a relatively low location on the engine. Therefore, the accessories cannot easily be serviced such as when the tension of a belt is adjusted, and dust or other foreign matter is easily deposited from the road onto the accessories.
There has been proposed a bracket device in which accessories are mounted on a bracket attached in an erected disposition to the V-shaped engine at one end of the V-shaped space in the direction of the crankshaft. It would be desirable if that bracket be integrally formed with an engine mount bracket, thereby reducing the number of parts used.